


Three Little Princesses

by LunarCress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCress/pseuds/LunarCress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p><p>(a look at parallels in the lives of the space players)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bladeCleaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/gifts), [schellibie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schellibie/gifts).



Once upon a time there were three little princesses.

 

Each of the princesses lived in a tower. The first princess lived in one that was on a secret island in a large ocean ( _when she was little she thought it huge, that it was impossible to explore it all. by the time that the game started she had memorised every inch of it_ ). The second princess lived in one that was in a oasis in the middle of a vast desert ( _she wondered why her hive was pre-designed sometimes, when she found out why she accepted it as further proof that she had a destiny_ ). The third princess lived in one atop an abandoned meteor in a planet-wide wasteland ( _she never thought about why hers was different, she assumed it was because of her unique circumstances. in hindsight it was the first clue that it was never her story at all_ ).

 

The princesses had guardians who looked after them when they young. But one by one each of them left them. The first princess's died while having a tea party in the garden ( _'is it because i'm not good enough' she asked as she prepared the body_ ). The second princess's stopped visiting when she found out he visited her friends. ( _'Is It Because I Am Now Wise To Your Tricks'  she asked as she sewed a dress like he taught her_ ). The third princess's disappeared when she could barely talk and left her enchained ( _'is it becaUse i am a monster' she asked as she put on her costume, even after she had forgotten that he ever existed_ ).

 

But they were not alone. The first princess had a loyal dog ( _'i understand' she said when she heard of the damage his prototyping had caused. 'you did it out of love'_ ). The second princess had a mother who could have been mother to their entire race ( _'You Could Have Left' she said after finding the body. 'I Would Have Been Fine'. she promised to herself to make her proud as she cut the egg from her body_ ). The third princess had a brother who dreamt as she woke and woke when she slept ( _'woUld things be better had we never existed' she wondered when she learned of the destruction he wrought and contemplated if she could have had the courage to put a bullet through their head had she found out before_ ).

 

The princess were very special, because when they slept they dreamt of a golden kingdom. The first princess started dreaming of it when her grandfather passed away ( _'this isn't such a bad place to die' she thought when she made the connection between the dress she wore and the body on the mantle_ ). The second princess started dreaming when the First Guardian started to visit her ( _she was jealous at first when the other dreamers started to wake up, but soon found joy in showing them around_ ). The third princess had been dreaming of it ever since she could remember ( _the white queen telling her of the mishaps they had when taking care of her, since carapaces bore no infants, is one of her fondest memories_ ).

 

The princesses could be very sleepy. The first princess would randomly fall asleep during the middle of the day ( _she struggled not to cry when something she was working on was ruined by her falling asleep during a crucial part because no one likes a crybaby_ ). The second princess was awake when most of her kind slept and slept when most were awake ( _it can tricky to know who is on or offline, especially when you take time zones into account. she decides to make a sort of timetable for that sort of thing, one day while fixing damage caused to her garden by some undead_ ). While the third princess tries to stay asleep as long as possible ( _'not yet' she says as she starts to wake up during a carapician festival. 'i want to stay longer'_ ).

The three princesses were told that they destined to play a game and become heroes. Through their dreams they made friends, others who would play the game. The first made friends who would fight along side her ( _they were her first real connection to the outside world. they were suspicious at first but they gradually opened up and began to trust and care for her and she became more careful about speaking of future events_ ). The second princess made friends across two teams, who would eventually join together ( _they called her a meddler. in darker times she wished she had meddled more. perhaps if she had gotten to the root of their problems more would have survived_ ). The third princess met friends who would be playing a game separate from hers ( _her greatest regret is that she relegated herself to being a distant guide up until the end_ ). 

The three princesses were very creative. The first princesses grew plants and invented machines ( _food to supplement the stores her grandfather left and the odd airdrop, machines to keep her home running_ ). The second princess made clothes and tended to a garden ( _she wanted to stand out from her peers, something that was very odd she noted in hindsight, for someone who was isolated from most of them_ ). The third princess wrote stories and drew pictures ( _almost all of the stories involved the game in some way, it was the only thing she knew. the pictures brought colour to her grey life. sometimes she felt the urge to grow something. she quelles it by telling herself she would have killed it anyways_ ).

Sometimes the three princesses wanted to be something they were not. The first princess wanted to be a fauna of anthropomorphic persuasion ( _she wanted to be free_ ). The second wanted to be a rainbow drinker ( _she wanted to be loved_ ). The third wanted to be member of the second's species ( _she wanted to be someone not destined to be alone_ ).

 

 

One by one the three princess's golden kingdoms were destroyed ( _it was the most horrifying thing the first princess had ever seen. the second was torn over whether she would've wanted to be there for her own kingdoms fall. the third wondered if hers was still mourning her when they died_ ).

  

 

And so when they fell asleep, they were now in the bubbles of the gods of the opposing kingdom ( _it felt like missing a step in the dark_ ).

 

 

  

The three princess's role in the game they were to play was to create a new universe( _the first's was doomed from the beginning, because of corruption in the_ _second's. the third never even had the chance to try)_

  

 

 

 

Occasionally the three princesses felt very lonely ( _'it will be worth it' they said 'we will be heroes. we have a destiny')_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _  
_Once upon a time three princesses decided to play a game ( _their entire lives were part of the game_ ).

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time ( _they died, they died, they died. with fear and betrayal, fury and despair in their hearts. but they never cried)_.

 

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time ( _they rose up, they rose up, they rose up. each time a little stronger, a little wiser than before)_.

_  
_

_  
_Once upon a time there were three little princesses ( _they were no longer princesses, their kingdoms were naught but ashes. they met one day to make a new universe. the witch pointed out how similar their lives were. the muse speculated that the game took great care in making sure they grew up the way it wanted them to, so they wouldn't make a universe outside of it's parameters. 'Fuck That' said the sylph._

_  
_

_  
_Once upon a time there were three goddesses who created a world where there would be no more lonely little princesses.

**Author's Note:**

> NocturnalKnight wanted pre-canon gen for Jade and Kanaya, and schellibie wanted something similar for Calliope. I hope you don't mind that I smushed all of it together and that it's kind of light on the slice of life parts.


End file.
